


Yo. You’re not scared, are ya?

by sableyes



Series: You've got a message from him. [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Texting, and a greedy little demon who just wants snuggles, mammon is an impulse texter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sableyes/pseuds/sableyes
Summary: Mammon misses out on the chance to sit next to his favourite human at the family movie night, but he doesn't hesitate to text her after missing her attention. After all, why is it fair if his brothers get to snuggle up to her but not him?
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: You've got a message from him. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593829
Comments: 28
Kudos: 766





	Yo. You’re not scared, are ya?

A human. Seriously. Out of everyone, Mammon’s fallen for a fucking _human_. And it’s like everyone knows but her. She gets to walk around with all his brothers (who probably _know_ that he’s dying for her attention) while she remains oblivious to the fact that the first man she ever formed a pact with has to watch in agony. How is that fair?

Even at family movie night, he somehow gets stuck on the opposite side of their couch while she snuggles up with Asmo and Levi on either side of her, giggling and whispering with them quietly. And all he can do is pout beside Lucifer who told him that if he caused a commotion, he wouldn’t hesitate to ban him from the human’s room for the rest of her stay with them.

After the movie ends, he doesn’t even get to see her. Lucifer tells them this is as lenient as he’ll be with the curfew and orders them all back to their rooms. It’s more than frustrating. It’s depressing. But no matter how frustrated or down he gets, he thinks about how she’s always smiling at him and defending him even in the face of his brothers, or even while she teases him. These thoughts cool him down. 

But his brothers – _they’re_ the problem. Snugglin’ up to her and acting like they have any right over him to sit beside her during a scary movie. He had a perfect plan too. He was gonna put his arm around her and hold her if she got scared, though he would have probably offered in the most nonchalant way he could. And he already had that planned too. _“Scared?”_ , he imagined saying to her. _“You can hide against my chest if you need to. Only because I’m feeling generous!”_

It would have been so cool.

Man. Fuck you, family.

He starts thinking of reasons to message her now, his head racing with the thought of his brothers giggling alongside her, and the reasons to text her actually come quite easily (as they usually do). As the demon assigned to take care of her, he’s gotta check up on his human, right?

Lord of Hell, he really is greedy.

_“Yo. You’re not scared, are ya?”_

He texts her before even thinking about it. It’s a habit that would be difficult for him to break by now. But no matter how often he messages her, waiting patiently for her to see it is the trickiest part – and it doesn’t seem to get easier. He’s always tempted to leave his room and find her when she takes too long to see his message.

Eventually, though, she always does, leaving him grinning every time. Her reply reads:

_“Why? Are you scared?”_

Answering questions with more questions. That’s _just_ like his favourite human.

_“Uh, no. Wasn’t even watching really! That baby stuff has nothing on THE Mammon.”_

Well, he’s not lying. He really couldn’t focus much on the movie while a snuggle fest was happening on the other side of the couch, and with Lucifer looming over him the entire time, his eerie presence a constant reminder that he’s walking on eggshells in this damn house. Plus, he… tried not to watch. Those movies aren’t his thing. Not because he’s scared. No. He just has better taste… yeah.

He continues. The human might usually only send one message responses, but he’s always thinking of more to say to her.

_“For a human like you though, I imagine it was pretty scary. Devildom horror is something else entirely. Don’t worry! I can head down to your room if ya need someone to scare off any demons that might try to eat ya!”_

She’s already typing. And she’s fast too.

_“I wasn’t really watching either.”_

Oh. _“Oh…”_

Of course, she wasn’t watching. He was watching her most of the movie and he knew that. It doesn’t help how much it stings. That could have been 2 hours he spent _not_ watching a movie with her instead of those lowlife demons! He knows he shouldn’t text without thinking and yet—

_“Ya know, I think ya would have been more comfortable snuggling up to **me** during the movie. I’m pretty warm and all…”_

He takes a deep breath. Oh, Demon King, he sounds desperate. He should say something else.

_“I’m just sayin’. I make a good snuggle buddy.”_

He re-reads his own messages and thinks to himself that everything he’s just said would be perfect teasing material for anybody to use against him; and this is coming from _him_ who usually can’t sense the insults his brothers hurl at him a mile before it begins. He can practically hear his brothers now, already putting him down for how he sounds in these messages. _“Mammon,”_ Asmo would say, _“so needy for a mere human?”_

But that all washes away the instant he reads her response.

_“Yeah, I’m sure you’re great at snuggling, Mammon!”_

Oh. Right. It’s _her_ he’s talking to, after all.

_“You uh, want me to come show ya? Just because I think you’re probably cold or something… And… and ya know what?! I think the A/C in my room is busted! I should probably crash in your room anyway, yeah? I’m **way** too hot up here.”_

He grins, already making his way to the human’s room when he sends his last message.

_“Let’s throw on a new movie. Just for us. We can decide whether or not we’ll actually watch it when we get there. No chickening out now!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Mammon is greedy for more than money and I'm always thinking about how whiny he is. God I love him.


End file.
